


ive got you brother

by TheLittleTrashCat



Series: and we'll be carrying each other [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Forehead Touching, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Intrusive Thoughts | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Major Character Injury, Oh My God, Please Don't Kill Me, RemRom shippers DNI, Sad Ending, Serious Injuries, So much angst, Sympathetic Intrusive Thoughts | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Why Did I Write This?, im crying at own fic rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: It was too late.The Dragon Witch had won.





	ive got you brother

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in forty minutes with a song on loop so listen to [this](https://youtu.be/X9w37b-lRyc) song for maximum feels

It was too late. 

The Dragon Witch had won.

Roman had tried his best, but he had grown lax over the years, and she had struck suddenly, taking him by surprise.

Remus had even helped, but in the end, there was nothing that they could have done.

Blood was spilling out from Roman's hands, and he coughed wetly, blood dribbling down his chin. His right eye was sealed shut, slashed and useless, and blood from a cut on his forehead had dried over it. His body trembled weakly as tears streamed down his face, because everything _ hurt. _

Roman's white shirt and pants were stained red, full of burns, particularly his left side, were the nerves had been singed.

Rubble poked his back where laid, blood pooling around him. Above him, smoke was in the sky, grey staining the otherwise blue sky.

Roman had hoped that the day he died, if ever did ("Sides can't die" his ass), the Imagination would mourn for him with rain, but the sun was bright and shining, beating down on his beaten and torn body. His sword was discarded somewhere behind him, haphazardly thrown before he had collapsed on the ground.

To his right, something shifting, and Roman turned his head, biting his lip so he didn't cry out with pain.

The shifting turned out to be Remus, who was crawling towards him, face covered in dry blood and wide eyes shining with tears.

His limbs shook with effort, but he finally came to a stop next to him. Remus wrapped his arms around Roman's torso and buried his face into his shoulder, letting out a strangled sob.

"Roman," he cried, raising his head, and beneath his bangs tears were streaming down his face.

"Remus," Roman whimpered, a waterfall of tears streaking down his cheeks and onto the gravelly ground, no doubt cutting clean trails in his dirt and soot covered face.

Remus laughed, somewhat hysterically. "Roman. Roman, Roman-" his voice was choked full of emotion, shoulders shaking just as much as voice.

Remus' own outfit was ripped and torn, and under the tears his pale skin had bright red streaks across it.

"Remus," Roman gasped out.

"Roman," Remus sobbed again, head lowering, "I love you."

"I-" Roman let out a cry of pain, and Remus sobbed harder, and Roman barely managed to choke out a, "I love you too," before he dissolved into sobs of his own, resisting the urge to scream.

Remus' entire upper body was sprawled across Roman when he pulled back and cupped shaking hands on Roman's cheeks. "Roman. Oh my god, Roman-" 

It hurt Roman to see his brother so distraught, so he slowly reached up and cupped his right hand on Remus' cheek and brushed away a tear, sending him a small smile. 

Remus broke into a fresh wave of sobs at that, bottom lip trembling.

"I love you. I love you. I love you I love you I love you," Remus chanted.

"I know." Roman gasped as a wave of pain hit him. "I _ know. _I love you too."

"Fuck!" Remus laughed bitterly, still crying as he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. "It figures we would go like this," he sniffed, "Being idiots."

Roman managed a weak giggle, and then they were both laughing, tears still streaming down their faces.

Because, they knew. There was no denying it. They were both going to die.

Roman cracked a grin, still trembling from pain and fear and sadness and every emotion under the sun. "You stink," he said, voice cracking.

Remus sobbed. "So do you!" he fired back, before he dissolved into sobs once more, pressing his nose into Roman's neck.

"We're so dumb," he mumbled, "I'm so dumb."

"It's not your fault," Roman defended weakly. "It's my fault, I got too relaxed-" Roman's world spun, and he had to stop, the build up of emotions in his chest becoming too much to handle.

"You're mustache tickles," he said instead, and Remus laughed between sobs.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Not my fault I have better facial hair-" his voice wobbled.

"I don't have any facial hair," Roman pointed out.

Remus giggled. "True."

It was quiet after that, only the sound distant fire and their own cries filling the air.

Above them, vultures began to circle.

"So this is the end," he mumbled.

"Yeah," Remus said quietly. "Hey, Roman?"

"Yeah?" he asked, the edges of his vision beginning to darken.

"I love you."

Roman's throat choked up. "I love you too."

And then it was quiet.

No more sobs. No more barely repressed whimpers of pain. No more cries. 

Only distant fire and vulture squawking as the brothers drifted into nothing.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry


End file.
